


Sweet dreams

by taronstarontula



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronstarontula/pseuds/taronstarontula
Summary: After a nightmare, she can find comfort in Taron's arms.





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I put original main character, but honestly, a name is never mentioned so you can imagine it's you.

   I jolt awake in the bed. For a moment, I don’t understand much, apart from the fact that I feel scared, and seeing nothing but darkness is making me freak out even more. I try to reach for my night lamp, but since I’m clumsy because I’ve just woken up, I push my glass of water to the floor. It makes a horrible sound.

  
   Soon, I feel Taron’s shifting in the bed. “Hey, hey, what’s up?” He asks, searching for me in the dark. I finally reach for my lamp and turn it on.

   I turn and see his face. His eyes are really small, trying to adjust to the light. Even if I feel better at the sight of him, and seeing that my surroundings aren’t creepy shadows comforts me, I realize I’ve just woke him up, and tomorrow he has to be up early.

“I’m so sorry,” is the first thing I blurt out. His eyes finally adapt and I see the blue in them. He’s lying on his side and reaches for my hand.

“Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry about. Did you have a nightmare?” He asks.

“I think… I still feel scared, but I can’t tell what I dreamt about,” I respond. He analyzes my face, his hand caressing mine.

“Come here,” he invites. I lie again on the bed, and place my head on his chest. He puts his arm around me. “It’s alright, darling. Let’s turn on the TV so you can distract yourself,” he says and I hear him reach for the remote control. Soon the TV is on, and he’s zapping through the channels. He stops on a cartoon channel.

  I let myself get distracted with the problems of a teenage bunny. Taron laughs here and there. He caresses my back, making circles. After hearing his laugh and his calm breathing, I start to feel better and ready to go back to sleep.

“I think we should go back to sleep,” I say. Taron looks at me. The credits roll on the TV and he nods while searches for the remote control.

“You sure?” He asks and I nod. “You can leave the light on, if it makes you feel better,” he offers.

“I think I can deal with it off,” I respond, sitting on the bed to reach for the light and turn it off.

  I return to the place where I was. I smell his scent. I hug him tight.

“I’m sorry I woke you up, you have to be awake so early…” I begin again.

“Shh,” he interrupts. “I can sleep on the plane, don’t worry love.” A moment pass. “Did you remember what you dreamt about?”

“No, I can’t remember,” I respond. I still feel odd at the fact that I can’t remember something that scared me so much, but maybe it’s for the best.

“Well, you can sleep peacefully, because I’m here to protect you from nightmares,” he whispers and I smile. I move my hand until it rests over his heart.

“You’re so cheesy when you want to,” I reply and he laughs. “Goodnight, Taron,” I say and try to reach for his lips, but it’s a hard job when you can’t see anything. I attempt to kiss him, but I know I missed it when he laughs. I laugh, knowing I’ve just kissed his nose.

“You just kissed my nose,” he confirms. “These are my lips.” And he kisses me, sweet and slow.


End file.
